


Remembering To Not Remember

by GoblinVibes



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Crying, Jay Merrick (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Marble Hornets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tim Wright (mentioned), he survived don’t at me, just my headcannon, this poor man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: An angry man wakes up from a nightmare, which causes some repressed memories to come back and haunt him once again
Kudos: 6





	Remembering To Not Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Kralie Kinnie here to say fuck and shit

Red and black, heavy breathing, the feeling of being trapped in your head and yet not at the same time. The feeling of your neck hurting, in pain, of your legs not being able to move and being able to hear someone speaking to you but at the same time, not being able to hear them at all. You feel like you’re choking, the air not being able to reach your lungs but you’re trying so hard, quickly inhaling and exhaling but nothing is coming in except a heavy red liquid that’s choking you and making you unable to breathe.

He’s here. He’s here. That monster is here and you can do nothing about it. It made you shoot your old best friend, it made you try to kill an old friend of yours, it made you smash some guys fucking brains in and made you enjoy it.

Why is it here. You don’t know. It’s hard to think when you know you’re about to die. What’s your name again? Alex. Alex Kralie is going to die by the hands of Tim Wright and there’s nothing he can do about it and that thing is going to finish him off. .

At least he will finally die. . . At least he no longer has to hurt his friends. .

**_———————————————————_ **

Alex Kralie woke up with a jump and a scream, his hands reaching up to his throat, immediately going to the stitches in his neck. He’s breathing heavily as sweat drips down his forehead. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. 

His head is racing with so many thoughts as his brown eyes are scanning the dark room of his apartment quickly, breathing in the hot and heavy oxygen that are entering lungs. He’s breathing. He’s okay. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he kicks off the blanket that’s suffocating him.

too much. He’s too hot right now. His room is too hot. Alex’s shaky legs touch the cool floor, hands pushing on his bed to help him get up. He’s okay. He’s alive. He’s breathing.   
  
Alex slowly makes his way to the heater, turning it off with a click of a button before he turns and flips the light switch, turning on the bright light in his room.

Everything is normal in his room. A sigh comes out of the dirty blonde, his shaky hands reaching up to rub at his face before he begins to think about the nightmare he just had.

just thinking about it makes him feel trapped. To think about how he shot Jay. 

his eyes widen in fear as he thinks about that. He hasn’t thought about Jay in forever. . It’s been ten years since the incident and he hasn’t thought about him for three. 

Alex has no idea what ever happened to his body, after the police investigation happened, they never found him, not even the blood that spilled out of him after the shot, not even his hat. . . Jay. . Oh poor Jay.

The tall male hasn’t even realized that he had started crying, that those hot tears had begun pouring down his cheeks. He sniffles, wiping them away with his arm. 

He regrets everything that he has ever done, he regrets letting that thing get into his head, letting it take over and tell him to kill his friends. 

He has to stop, has to stop thinking about it. It’s all done and over and there’s nothing he can do, nothing he can do to make Jay come back, nothing he can do to make Tim trust him again. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Alex Kralie turns to his desk with shaky legs and heavy breathing, opening one of the drawers and getting his pills out. Everything is okay. Everything is fine. With shaky hands he opens the bottle, shaking the pills out into his hands. One, two. . Two will do. Take them and he will be fine. No more thoughts. No more thoughts of Jay. . And Tim. . And oh god, Brian.

He can’t help the sobs that come out of him, can’t help the screams that come out. He thought he was better, that he was fine, but no, no those memories must come back. They’ll always come back and haunt him forever. 

Just like those videos. They’ll never come down. They’ll always be replayed over and over again, just like in his head. It’s never going to stop until he’s dead.   
  


But it’s what he deserves, anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck and shit


End file.
